


Souvenir

by La_Temperanza



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Prostate Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people have lucky charms for when they fly, or maybe pack a nice book to read. Arthur has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to hms_seth for quickly betaing this for me! Have you ever had a plot bunny bite you so hard you had to drop everything to write it? Yeah, that's this fic. Inspired by [this video](http://slashrules.tumblr.com/post/32930149155/i-really-feel-like-i-should-send-this-dude-flowers) (NSFW)

Luggage, check. Car keys, check. Plane tickets, check.

Arthur continues to go over everything he needs for his trip in his head, adding mental tick marks as he travels down the list. He has it all written down in his Blackberry as well, just in case, but he's become such a pro at this it's now almost like second nature to have it committed to memory.

He looks at his watch, noting he still has time to make it to the airport before his flight, but only if the last bullet point on his agenda is finished within the next half hour.

He sighs, shaking his head fondly as he heads towards the master bedroom, and leans against the door frame. " _Mer_ lin, you're not done yet? Did you forget that I have a plane to catch?"

Merlin moans something disparaging against Arthur's character as he writhes on top of the satin sheets. He's clad in nothing but black boxers, frantically stroking his erection through the fabric. His head is tossed back against the pillows as he gyrates his hips, legs splayed wide open to give one hell of a show.

The wanton picture he presents almost makes Arthur cancel the whole trip. But he doesn't really think he can tell his father that he couldn't make the important business meeting in New York because he was too busy fucking his boyfriend into the mattress until they both couldn't walk the next day.

Instead, Arthur crawls up the bed, kneeling down between Merlin's legs. "Maybe I should help, since you seem to be incapable of keeping to a schedule," he teases, kissing up the length of Merlin's inner thigh.

"Prat," Merlin mumbles, and then gasps as Arthur's teeth nip lightly at flushed skin. Arthur then shifts upward to trace the outline of Merlin's cock with his mouth, inhaling the musky scent deeply. He can feel himself growing hard in his trousers already, but he doesn't have time to focus much on himself right now. If he becomes that desperate, he can get off later in one of the plane's lavatories, all while imagining Merlin is with him and fulfilling their mutual fantasy of joining the Mile-High Club.

He lowers his head down, pulling the boxer's inner seam to one side using his teeth. There's not much extra space in the leg holes to give him access, but the fabric is a cotton polyester blend, so it stretches enough for what he wants to do. He takes one of Merlin's balls in his mouth and sucks, the tangy taste washing over his tongue.

Merlin keens in response, his jerky motions quickening in pace. He's close; Arthur can tell by his shallow breaths, the way his eyelids flutter, the sweat beading on his forehead. But he needs one last thing to push him over the edge, and Arthur knows just what that is.

He signals for Merlin to raise his hips up, and Arthur scoots forward as he tugs more of the fabric out of the way. His tongue follows the sensitive path behind Merlin's balls until it reaches its main objective, and as Merlin squirms underneath him Arthur circles his entrance, bathing it sloppily with spit.

"Arthur!" Merlin cries out, his entire body trembling. "Fuck!"

"Not today, _Mer_ lin. I'm on a set timeline, remember?" Arthur chuckles before he sucks on two of his fingers, getting them slick and wet before slowly pushing them inside. Merlin hisses at the initial burn, then groans as Arthur begins to move, thrusting deeper each time. He reaches up with his free hand to join Merlin's, and as they stroke together, Arthur crooks his fingers against Merlin's prostate.

Merlin comes with a shout, a damp spot quickly spreading over the front of his boxers. He still rubs at his softening cock in an attempt to get everything out, but that's still not enough for Arthur.

"Come on, Merlin, don't be stingy," Arthur says, his voice rough as he presses down again, milking Merlin dry. "I'll be gone without you for an entire week."

Merlin whimpers, his cock twitching under the fabric as it continues to leak come. It spurts a few more times until the boxers are drenched, smelling of sweat and sex; of Merlin.

Arthur removes his fingers and wipes them on the bed before grabbing the hem of the boxers to pull them down. Merlin, the lazy and very satisfied git that he is, doesn't bother to help, so it takes a few tries before Arthur can tug them completely off. He shoves the fabric in his pocket until he can transfer it to his carry-on bag for safekeeping, and the residual warmth seeping through does nothing to deter the tent currently pitched in his trousers.

He bends down to lick away any come left on Merlin's skin before it dries, cleaning it all with his tongue until Merlin pulls him up from his now over-sensitive cock. Arthur complies with the request, running his hands and mouth up Merlin's body until their lips finally meet. They kiss like desperate men, messy and open-mouthed, before they're both left panting in exertion, Merlin's lithe naked form fitting neatly under Arthur's muscular clothed one.

"You'll be good, while I'm gone, won't you?" Arthur says, sucking a bruise into Merlin's neck possessively. He knows he doesn't need to worry, but it sends a thrill through him every time to know that Merlin doesn't mind being marked in such a way.

"I'll miss you," Merlin murmurs as he begins to drift off, coming down from his post-orgasmic high.

A lump forms in Arthur’s throat at the sentiment, and he's glad he's got a reminder of home to carry with him. "I'll miss you too," he whispers in return, kissing Merlin’s closed eyelids tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to my [livejournal](http://fuckyeah.livejournal.com/272163.html)


End file.
